Episode 518 (23rd January 1990)
Plot Simon wanders around Bridge Street as he worries about who has overheard his conversation with Cindy. Ian tells Cindy he has invited Kathy over to help her out; Cindy tells Ian she wants to be independent. Pat tells Simon to take responsibility for his actions but not tell Sharon the truth. Dot wonders what she will do now she is unemployed again. Frank continues his search for Diane. Barbara phones Ian to tell him she is returning. Cindy does not want her at the flat because of the baby. Julie worries about her business again as customers cancel on her. Marge gives Dot £149.25 which was her mother's money that she used to store in their house. Arthur tells Simon he needs to talk to him. Simon thinks it is about Cindy; he is relieved when Arthur moans about the rubbish he has left in the alleyway of The Vic instead. Kathy visits Cindy and her baby. She reassures Cindy she will not be a nagging grandmother. Simon gives Sharon flowers and tells her he has been feeling a little depressed recently. Pauline goes on a day out with Arthur. She is keen to see Cindy and the baby, but wonders at the same time why Cindy has not been to visit her before. Arthur takes a present over to Cindy and tells her to visit Pauline some time. Danny turns up to see Michelle. Julie gives Michelle a harsh truth about Danny, but Michelle ignores her. A mysterious man, Harry Osborne, walks around Albert Square. Rod asks him what he is up to; he tells him he used to live in the area. Arthur and Pauline see Danny. Danny tells Michelle he is getting divorced so can now live with her. Michelle is unsure about his proposal. Pete takes Barbara back to his flat. They wake the baby up accidentally. Cindy gets annoyed with Pete so he stands up to her, reminding her it is his flat. She cries to Barbara. Sharon rushes to find Frank at the café and tells him that Diane is on the phone. Frank races to The Vic and is elated to hear her voice on the other end. Cast Regular cast *Frank - Mike Reid *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Laurie - Gary Powell *Pete - Peter Dean *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Marge - Pat Coombs *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Ashraf - Aftab Sachak *Julie - Louise Plowright *Steven Beale - Edward Farrell (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Barbara - Alannah O'Sullivan *Danny - Saul Jephcott *Harry - John Boswall Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and cellar *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen and back garden *43A Albert Square - Front room *45 Albert Square - Back garden *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *Julie's *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen and hallway Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'While proud parents Ian and Cindy are centre stage, will Wicksy find out who knows his guilty secret? Arthur and Pauline's shopping plans are disrupted by an unwelcome visitor - and who is the mysterious stranger who has returned to the Square?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,450,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1990 episodes